Along with the popularization of IoT (Internet of Things), a large amount of data is generated on a daily basis by various types of devices in the manufacturing field, and a next-generation approach to manufacturing using such a large amount of data is under way.
For example, there has been proposed a technique of using log data collected from respective processes of a manufacturing line for visualization of production performance. Such visualization of production performance can be realized, as an example, by a display of a timeline obtained by making a line graph as a chart in which a start time or an end time of a manufacturing process corresponding to each process is plotted for individual bodies flowing in a manufacturing line, where a time is indicated by a vertical axis and a process is indicated by a horizontal axis.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-25851
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-186517
However, according to the technique described above, as explained below, there is a case where it is difficult to visualize influences of the operating status of a manufacturing facility on productivity.
That is, the manufacturing facility arranged in each of the respective processes is not always one facility in one process, and a plurality of manufacturing facilities may be included in one process. In this manner, when a plurality of manufacturing facilities are included in one process, the operating status becomes different according to the manufacturing facilities. Nevertheless, in the timeline descried above, an amount of time required in the manufacturing process corresponding to the corresponding process is only charted in a state where a plurality of manufacturing facilities are grouped in one segment as a process. Therefore, it is difficult to visualize influences of the operating status of a manufacturing facility on productivity from the timeline described above.